Might Be In Over Their Heads
by Lokisawesome
Summary: A new Rider and dragon are sucked from Ellesmera into New York. S.H.I.E.L.D. picks up on them and calls in the Avengers to handle the threat. The Rider and dragon believe that S.H.I.E.L.D. is the threat and fight back. A misunderstanding on both parts and may be fatal. Story is better, I PROMISE.
1. Portal

Chapter 1

Jura stroked Lenora's nose. Her dragon hummed softly, contented. Jura was home in Ellesmera, visiting her friends. The elf was tall and slim, with large muscles and prominent cheekbones. Her slanted eyes were catlike and her tongue was sharp. Master Eragon and Master Saphira had given them permission to ferry the eggs over to Alagaesia and to visit Jura's family and friends. They had handed the eggs over to Jura's friend Arya, who was also the queen of the Elves. Now they were waiting for Jura's grandparents to arrive. Her parents had died in the battle at Doru Araeba and Jura had lived alone for almost as long as she could remember. Her boyfriend Laufin had seen her first, before Arya. Her grandparents were nearly 1,000 years old, and loved Jura with all their hearts. Jura sighed, and leaned against Lenora's purple side. Her dragon was as large as Master Saphira had been when she was in the Elves domain. They were in the tree where the Riders of old would have stayed in Ellesmera. _Are you well, small one? _Lenora asked.  
_I honestly don't know. I have this tingling feeling that should have gone away a long time before now!_ Jura confessed._ It"s either I'm sick or some form of unknown magic. I'll have to talk with Ulua on the way back and with Master Eragon._ Lenora snorted.  
_Yes, I have it to. Terribly strange..._ Lenora trailed off.  
_I know! it's like..._Jura stopped abruptly. A blue light was pulsing in the center of the room. Jura scrambled up from the floor. _Lenora, what's that? _she asked frantically.  
_I don't know, but it's not of this world!_ The light grew and hummed louder and louder. It expanded until it filled the room. When it touched Lenora and Jura, they were sucked into the portal!  
_JURA!_  
_LENORA!_


	2. Confrontation

**Please review! I love reviews! Sorry if the sword is to much like Brisingr!**

Chapter 2

Agent Maria Hill looked at the computer in the Helicarrier, trying to get over her confusion. " Director Fury, I think you should see this." she said, beckoning him over. Fury looked at the computer and shook his head in disbelief. " It can't be."  
" I'm afraid so, sir." There, on the computer, were the same readings they had received when Thor had first come to Earth when Odin had banished him. If this was true, then it could be disastrous for the world if Loki had come back. " Agent Hill, this is to much for ordinary S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, nor is it Avenger rate of disaster. Get me Agents Barton and Romanoff at once." He ordered a younger S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.  
" Yes sir!"

Jura stirred and moaned. Her back twinged painfully as she moved. She seemed to be lying on a patch of grass and trees were waving above her. Was she in Ellesmera, lying in one of her beloved pines? It would be a dream come true, especially after that portal...THE PORTAL! Obviously she was somewhere else in Alagaesia. Jura rolled on her side and tentatively reached out with her mind. Almost immediately, she sensed Lenora and some frightened birds and insects. _Are you hurt?_ she asked anxiously.  
_I think I sprained my wing when we landed here.  
Aye, but where is here? No matter, let me see your wing._ Lenora rolled off her injured wing so Jura could examine it. _Thank goodness that it's something I can heal easily, I don't think I could knit muscle and bone back together right now. _" Waise heill!" she said. Lenora's sprained wing healed instantly. She nudged Jura with her snout. _Are you hurt, Small one?  
No, I'm fine.__ Wait, where's Istalri? _she asked, concerned. Though it had not been made for her, it was her sword, and she loved it dearly.  
_Right over there, I do believe. _Jura belted on her sword with a sigh of relief. She brushed her hair behind her ear and heard two gasps. She whirled toward a clump of trees, shoving with her outward with her mind.

Natasha gaped at the site before her and Clint. " Are you seeing this?" she asked her partner, anxious for conformation that she wasn't going crazy.  
" Seeing, but still working on believing." he said. Natasha looked at the site before them again. It certainly was hard to believe. A purple dragon large enough to swallow a pig and a figure certainly not human. Her long brown hair fell in front of her face and she had medium brown skin. Slim and muscular, she wore strange clothes. A cloak and brown and green pants and shirt. The girl tossed her hair aside and the two master assassins gasped. Her ears were _pointed!_ Their gasps cost them dearly. The girl had a keen sense of hearing, whoever she was. Clint and Natasha froze. Suddenly a pressure was on their minds. Clint shook it off first, grabbing an arrow and blindly shooting it at the girl who he was sure was responsible for the pressure. When he shot at the girl, she recoiled and the pressure vanished. Natasha slapped at Clint angrily. " You idiot! We were supposed figure out what was going on and if there were people,"  
" Or Elves."  
" Clint! If they were hostiles or not!" she finished, intending to smack him again, but a yell stopped her. " Garjzla!" A bolt of light shot from Jura's hand and sped toward them. Clint and Natasha dove to the side. " That hostile enough for you!" Clint yelled, firing arrows. Natasha started firing, but they bounced off the dragons scales in sparks and they fell a few feet from the elf. In the midst of firing, The elf climbed onto the dragons back and they flew away. Natasha spoke into her earpiece. " Director Fury, we have non-human hostiles in our midst."

**Please Review!**


	3. Important AN! READ!

**Readers, followers, and all other types of viewers! I won't be posting for a while due to our HUGE move to Boston from Grants Pass Oregon! I'm sorry, and when I get all set up over there, I will post extra long chapters for all of my stories! I promise! Oh, and one more thing...I DON'T OWN AVENGERS, ERAGON, OR ANY OF THOSE PEOPLE! I ONLY OWN TERESA, CHLOE, JURA, LENORA, OR ALL MY OTHER OC'S!**


End file.
